When Two Different Worlds Collide
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: Mason and Maddie Grace Fanning didn't exactly have the best life. They were abandoned as kids and have been living on the street ever since. What happens when they're sucked into Fix It Felix Jr. and meet all of our favorite characters? (RalphxMaddieGrace) (VanellopexMason)


When Two Different Worlds Collide

**Summary: Mason and Maddie Grace Fanning didn't exactly have the best life. They were abandoned as kids and have been living on the street ever since. One night, they sneak into an arcade, planning on sleeping there, when something happens, and they're sucked into Fix It Felix Jr. What happens when the meet Ralph and the rest of the characters? Post movie. (RalphxOC) (VanellopexOC)**

Chapter 1

Maddie Grace's POV

"Mase, come on let's go," I whisper to him, as I slip into the arcade. My little brother hurries in after me and we quickly duck behind a game as Flitwhack walks outside, locking the door behind him. We wait until we hear his car drive away, before getting up out of our hiding place and going back into his office where there is a couch.

"Woah! Maddie come check this out!" I hear Mason exclaim and I sigh, walking out of the office. "What?" I find Mason admiring an old game. "This is a vintage classic!" I roll my eyes, smiling. "You're such a nerd Mase," I tease and he scowls at me. I examine the game as Mason fawns over it. "Fix It Felix Jr," I say, reading the name. "Yeah! Hey Maddie, look what I found. I wonder what this button does!" He says, bending down and pressing a small blue button that's hidden on the side of the game at the bottom.

"Mason stop! You don't know what will happen!" I exclaim, but it's too late. He presses the button and suddenly, the ground starts shaking and my head starts spinning. I look down at my hands to see that they are transparent, and tan streaks of light are shooting out of them and into the screen of the game.

I scream and Mason looks at me, then at his own hands that are doing the same thing. We both scream as we are sucked into the screen. I don't remember anything else, except seeing nothing but darkness.

"Ugh, what happened?" I groan as I slowly open my eyes to see a blinding white light. I blink and slowly sit up, looking around, startled when I see a huge hobo looking man with big hulk hands. I let out a shriek and jump backwards, landing on a soft lump, that groans as I sit on it. "Get off me," I hear Mason grumble as I'm shoved onto the ground. He sits up and looks around, his eyes widening as he sees the Hulk man.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Hulk asks and I frown. "Where are we?" Mason asks and a short man skips up to us. "You my friend are in the game Fix It Felix Jr!" He says cheerily and I gasp. "Seriously?" I ask and he nods. "Um, I'm Fix It Felix Jr. And you are?" "I'm Mason! I can't believe we're here!" Mason exclaims, shaking Felix's hand. "I'm Madison Grace," I say, hesitantly shaking the short man's hand.

"You never answered my question. How did you get here?" Hulk demands and I narrow my eyes at him. "I didn't answer because I didn't think it was necessary," I spit and he scowls. "Of course it's necessary! I've never seen you around before and all of a sudden, you both fall out of the sky and land in our game!" He fires back and I roll my eyes. "Maddie, just tell them," Mason says and when I don't reply, he sighs.

"We're from outside. We're not part of a game," He explains and both Felix and Hulk's eyes widen. "You mean you're from the arcade?" Felix asks and Mason nods. "How did you get here?" Hulk asks. "Well, I was admiring your game and I found a small button on the side and when I clicked it, we were sucked into the game," Mason explains slowly. "Well, I'm Felix, as you know, and this is my friend Ralph. Welcome to our game," Felix say cheerfully and Hulk, I mean Ralph, frowns. "Felix, can I talk to you for a moment? Excuse us." He pulls Felix away and Mason looks around the small landscape in awe.

I roll my eyes as I look around myself. It's nothing special really. There's a large apartment like building, with a small village behind it and a large dump full of bricks. "What are you doing? You can't just welcome them here! They seem like trouble! I mean look at how they dress!" Ralph hisses not so quietly to Felix. I raise my eyebrows and look down at my skinny jeans, sweatshirt, and vans. What's wrong with the way I dress? Have you taken a look in the mirror lately buddy?

"Oh fiddle faddle! They seem perfectly harmless and nice! Plus, they just got transported to a new world, and we need to show them hospitality, not be hostile to them!" Felix argues and Ralph opens his mouth to say something, but I interrupt him. "Um, excuse me, not to interrupt or anything, but is there a place my brother and I can get something to eat and sleep?" I ask and both of the men turn around to look at me.

"Yeah. You can sleep in the dump," Ralph grumbles and Felix frowns. "Ralph! Be nice! You may sleep in one of the extra rooms in the apartments tonight! We have food there," Felix says. "Come, I'll show you," Ralph huffs in annoyance and I send him a smirk as Mason and I follow Felix to the apartments. We quickly eat some sandwiches and then go to sleep in our new apartment.

The next day, we walk outside to find Ralph standing by the dump, under a word bubble that says, "I'm gonna wreck it!". "Hey meat hands, what's going on?" I call to him and he glares at me. "Get out of sight! The arcade is about to open and if anyone sees you two, we could get unplugged!" He snaps at me and I roll my eyes. "Yeah yeah whatever," I say and Felix pops up out of no where.

"Please Maddie Grace. If we get unplugged, we won't have our game anymore! We won't have a home! We'll have no where to go," Felix pleads and I roll my eyes. "Having no home isn't so bad," I mumble and he frowns. "What do you mean?" "Nothing. I'll go back inside, calm your self." I trudge back inside and watch from my window the whole day as kids play the game. It looks really boring.

"Maddie?" I look up to see Mason staring at me. "Yeah kid?" I ask ad he sighs. "Why are you so cranky? I think this is the best thing that's ever happened to us! I mean, we were living on the streets, eating scraps from the garbage and whatever we could steal, and now look at us! We're in a large apartment with real food! Why are you so negative?" He asks and I sigh, ruffling his hair. "I'm not. It's just, weird. And new, but yeah, I suppose this is good for us," I admit and he nods, turning to look out the window as well.

Is this really good for us? Is this what we need? Maybe.


End file.
